This application relates generally to vehicle power systems and, more particularly, to AC solid state power controls.
Vehicles, such as aircraft, require electrical wiring protection. The most common form of aircraft electrical wiring protection is a thermal circuit breaker. Also common is an all electronic switch or a solid state power controller (SSPC). An SSPC uses transistors to provide a switching function and uses electronics to provide a circuit breaker function. The SSPC has found widespread use because of its desirable status capability, reliability, and packaging density.
The usual waveform of AC electric power is a sine wave, which has both positive and negative portions. In half-wave rectified AC, either the positive or negative portions of the AC waveform are blocked. When distributing AC electrical power through an AC SSPC, fault modes exist that can result in half-wave rectified AC power being transmitted to a load. These fault modes are known as asymmetric faults. Half-wave rectified waveforms can damage aircraft circuitry and can create hazardous conditions for an aircraft.
There is a need for an SSPC that can detect asymmetric fault conditions and that can protect a load from a half-wave rectified AC power.